Let Me Sing You a Song
by xxTemarixx
Summary: A little help never hurt anyone, especially when you need it to finish a song for your best friend in the whole world. A little help from a tensai and maybe, just maybe, that song will get written. /OC-centric. Happy birthday AquaJet!/


**A/N: This is dedicated to my amazing beta and friend, AquaJet. She has been with me so much and I has inspired me to write. She is there to listen to my ideas and correct them, also gives me encouragement and isn't rude or mean to my opinions. She is a very cool person, and doesn't judge people. She is nice and a bit quiet, and very smart. She loves drawing and writing, and tries her best to balance everything. It takes a lot of dedication to do that. I want to wish her the best birthday I can, and thank her for everything. Aqua, you're the best. :) And I'm sorry that this is a day late in your timezone! D:  
**

**(The story is set about a month before the school year ends)**

**Warning: This has not been beta-ed.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of the characters, nor the song.  


* * *

**I sighed and brushed a piece of black hair behind my ear and stared down at the sheet of paper. Only a few words were written on it, and time was running short. I looked over what I had written and frowned.

_True Friend_

That was all I had - the title. I slid the paper to the side and stood up from my wooden desk. The candle's light slowly began to dwindle to nothing, and I turned away and walked towards the balcony. I hoisted myself up on the railing and stared up at the sky, wondering if I would ever finish the song in time. Mitsuko's birthday was in two days, and I wanted to do something special for her birthday; so I decided to write her a song. So far, that wasn't going to well.

Hamacho Mitsuko was my best friend - we are almost inseparable. She is the one who is always there for me, always having my back. She stands up for me and doesn't let anyone push me around. I'm not very small, but quite shy and I couldn't intimidate anyone top save my life. I'd fumbled over my words sometimes and would tripped on thin air or my shoelace_ - _it's just how I was.

Tomorrow was her birthday, her 15th birthday, and I wanted to do something special. I decided to write a song - I'm a singer/songwriter but I'm way too shy to perform - and I wanted it to be special. Not only was tomorrow her birthday but that day, March 27th, marked our 10th anniversary as best friends. A week ago I made myself a promise that I would finish the song by the 27th, and yet it was the 26th and the words just wouldn't flow.

I laid on my roof facing the night sky and closed my eyes, thinking back to the day Mitsuko and I met.

_~Flashback~_

_"Haruko darling where are you?" A woman shouted, running around the park. Her hair was in a messy bun and she wore a frantic expression. She looked around the playground, asking anyone if they had seen her daughter. Mothers replied no and offered to look for the woman's daughter once they learned that she was only five. Soon, the park was in a flurry of searching mothers, when a small voice rang out._

_"Help! Help!"_

_The woman stopped moving as she recognized that voice. She looked towards the nearby lake to see a small figure in the water, arms flailing as she tried to consume oxygen. "My baby help!" she screamed, running towards the pond. People followed her all the way to the edge of the water._

_Before anyone could get undressed, a figure ran and dove into the water, creating a small splash. People watched in awe as the figure swam to the surface and made their way towards the small child in the water. The figure grabbed the little girl and swam towards the surface. People waited in anticipation as the figure came out of the water, little girl in tow. _

_"My baby!" The woman ran towards the small child and embraced her. She turned towards her child's savior and blinked when she saw who it was._

_A tall eight-year old girl with long brown hair and sharp features and determined emerald eyes._

_~End Flashback~_

That was how I met Mitsuko. She saved my life when I was eight. What drove her to save me, I still can't figured it out but all that mattered was that we are best friends now and forever. No matter what, I owe her and that's why I have to make this gift special.

As the moon came into view and the stars lit up, I felt a chill and decided to head inside. I climbed back through my window, closing it behind me, and left my room grabbing my notebook off the desk. I crept down the hall towards my brother's room. I knocked on the door before slowly opening it.

"Yuushi?" I whispered quietly. A blue-haired figure looked up from his book - most like a romance novel - and smiled at me.

"What do you need Haruko?" My brother, Oshitari Yuushi, asked, bookmarking his page. We had dropped the formalities long ago because they got so annoying and Yuushi and I also grew close.

"I wondered if you could help me write Mitsuko's song..." I trailed off nervously. I've ever asked anyone to help me write a song but this was an emergency. If I didn't complete the song, I would have nothing worth giving to her.

"I can't write a song for you," Yuushi said, putting his book aside.

"Then can you help me think of words?" I asked, closing the door behind me.

"Why don't I ask you questions to get your mind thinking?" He suggested.

"That's sounds great," I walked across the room and sat on the bed directly across from him.

"So, what's the title?" Yuushi started.

"True Friend," I replied. I loved the name because it was true - she was a true friend.

"Okay, so first question: what are you going to sign your card?"

"Your BFF, Oshitari Haruko."

"Okay, what's one thing you like about Mitsuko-chan?"

"She always makes me laugh!" I smiled. She always made me laugh especially when I'm down or feeling bad. She often is my inspiration for songs; just not this one.

"Anything else?" Yuushi smirked, but I don't know why.

"She always fights off anyone who tries to harass me, she always has my back. I'm so glad to have her around," I paused. "I have an idea!" I quickly wrote down the lyrics and smiled at my brother. Maybe I could finish this song! I looked up at my brother for more questions.

"Has she ever betrayed your trust?" My brother continued.

"Nope, she keeps all my secrets."

"What does she do when you are oddly quiet?"

"She always finds a way to make me happy and figure out what's wrong." That's one thing I loved about Mitsuko, she always made me happy and could always figure out what's wrong. She was there for me no matter what.

"What does she do when you are angry?" Oshitari asked, looking at me. I thought back to the time I got really angry at this kid who was messing with my notebook - the one I keep my songs in.

_~Flashback~_

_"Give it back." a small girl pleaded. Her blue hair swished behind her as she struggled to grab a notebook from a taller boy next to her. The tall boy held the book high above his head so the small teen couldn't get it._

_"You have to reach it Haruko-chan," the boy teased, holding the book higher when the girl tried to jump._

_"Give it ba-" The girl, Haruko, tried to jump and reach it again but failed miserably._

_"Nope," the boy smirked. Haruko growled and was about to shout - which was unlike her - when a voice from behind spoke up.  
_

_"Give it **now** Ryu." The voice demanded. Both teens turned around to see a tall brunette, hands on her hips and emerald eyes narrowed in anger. "No one messes with Haruko-chan but ME, got it?" The brunette walked towards the male teen and grabbed the notebook with ease._

_"Sorry Hamacho-san!" the boy yelled before bowing and running down the hall._

_"Here you go Haruko," the brunette said, ruffling the small teen's head._

_"Thanks Mitsuko-chan!"_

_~End Flashback~_

"She always stopped it before I got angrily yelled," I said after thinking back to ninth grade.

"Okay so now describe Mitsuko in a short summary of how she is a friend to you," Yuushi requested.

"She's always true to me and won't leave anytime soon, she also pulled me to the side when something was wrong and we often talked for hours and hours on end at sleepovers, she makes it right," I said before pausing to write something down.

"Okay, so what happens if the plans changed?"

"She never got mad and always told me it's okay," I replied. "And if I messed up she never yelled at me and always gave me a second chances; something she never does for anyone else." I thought for a minute. "She has also never said "I told you so" or anything mean like that to me."

"Okay, that's good," Yuushi smiled. "You are very lucky."

I nodded and wrote something down. I couldn't believe this was actually working! Just these simple questions my brother came up with created just the inspiration I needed. Such simple thoughts made ideas form in my head. I think my brother should become a composer.

"So what will you do for Mitsuko and vice versa?" Yuushi continued. I thought for a moment before smiling again.

"I'd go to the end of the world for her and do whatever she wants if it would make her happy," I replied. "I hope that she would do the same. We have been with each other so much through the ups and the downs that I hope she also shares a strong bond with me."

"I see, and has she ever pretended around you?"

"Nope, we don't need too." Yuushi smiled.

"Haruko?" he asked.

"Yes Yuushi?"

"I think you have a true friend, and a song."

I looked at me paper.

"You bet."

* * *

March 27th.

Today was the day.

Today I was going to give Mitsuko her present!

But then I found out I would never get the chance to.

It started out with me waking up and getting ready for school. I showered, brushed my teeth, the usual. I threw on my Rikkai Dai High uniform and grabbed my guitar and song book from the corner of the room along with my backpack and headed downstairs. I grabbed some toast, threw my shoes on and was out the door. I jumped in the limo - if you attend Hyotei you are often rich, so of course my family is - when my phone vibrated. I had looked at the text and my body froze.

_I'll be at school late and can't hang out today because of something with my family, sorry. :( _

_- Mitsuko_

So I couldn't even show her the song I wrote for her. I couldn't believe it! I had thrown my phone onto the ground and glared out the window angrily. The one day of the year that was completely ours was ruined entirely; and I couldn't do anything to fix it.

Now I sat in our cafe we went to every Wednesday and stared into my herb tea. I had hoped maybe Mitsuko was kidding and would come to the cafe looking for me to surprise me or something but that was quickly shattered as there was less than thirty minutes until closing.

"Excuse me, is there anyone out there that could sing or would like to?" the manager, a tall, brown-haired man who looked to be in his early 30's, asked the customers. No one replied so I hesitantly stood up, grabbing my guitar. I hated singing in front of people but when I saw Mitsuko walk by the window I grabbed my guitar and headed up onto the stage.

"Thank you miss, your name and some background about the song?" The manager held the phone out to me. I took the microphone and stared out into the crowd.

"O-Oshitari Haruko," I replied shyly as I pulled out my guitar, Emily. I looked at the wall opposite of me when Mitsuko and some friends walked into the cafe, laughing and talking. I felt her pause and turn her eyes towards me, watching intently as I continued to explain the song. "This song is dedicated my best friend, for it is her birthday and our 10th anniversary as best friends. I hope she will one day here this."

The crowd "aww"-ed while I began strumming, the words flowing from my mouth.

_We sign our cards and letters BFF_

_You've got a million ways to make me laugh_

_You're lookin' out for me you've got my back_

_So good to have you around_

I saw Mitsuko watching me in awe, a soft smile on her face. I wrote everything from what I said to Yuushi last night. How we always sign our cards, some of the things she does for me, her trust, and how much I care for her.

_You know the secrets I could never tell_

_And when I'm quiet you break through my shell_

_Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell_

_'Cause you keep my feet on the ground_

That was also true. Never in our time as being friends had Mitsuko spilled one of my secrets. Not during one of our fights - we've only have a few huge ones - nor in just pure annoyance or when she has ever been angry at me. She always breaks through my shell, which makes me love her more, in a friend way, because I'm quite and shy and it's hard to break through my shell and the walls I've built around myself. I never have to get angry because she resolves the problem before I even need to. She's just so amazing.

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

I continued to look away from Mitsuko but out of the corner of my eye I saw her walk towards me, her eyes focused intently on me.

_You don't get angry when I change the plans_

_Somehow you're never out of second chances_

_Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again_

_I'm so lucky that I've found..._

I was lucky, oh so very lucky. I owed everything to Mitsuko because she has been with me through _everything_. From bad boyfriends - the ones I could get - or silly family problems. Bad friends or late night essays we'd forgotten about. She never gets angry about changed plans or when I some how messed up.

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

The crowd watched in awe, people clapping and smiling along to the beat. I smiled to myself; I had broken out of my shell and performed for people, people I didn't even know. I even noticed the manager smiling too.

_True friends will go to the ends of the earth_

_Till they find the things you need_

_Friends hang on through the ups and the downs_

_Cause they've got someone to believe in_

I closed my eyes and put all my soul into the chorus.

_A true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_No need to pretend_

_You're a true friend_

I slowly brought my voice a bit lower, adding more sincerity into my words as the song came to an end._  
_

_You're a true friend_

_You're here till the end_

_You pull me aside when something ain't right_

_Talk with me now and into the night_

_'Til it's alright again_

_You're a true friend_

I opened my eyes and smiled, looking into Mitsuko's eyes. I saw tears in the corner of her eyes and her face was just shocked. I knew this meant a lot to her because never in my life has Hamacho Mitsuko cried in _public _- not even gotten teary-eyed. My heart beat was racing because of the nervousness I felt as I sang the last two lines.

_You're a true friend_

_You're a true friend_

I closed my mouth and strummed the last few chords as the song came to an end. Suddenly, I felt two pairs of arms wrap around my body, pulling me into a strong embrace.

"That was amazing Haruko," Mitsuko whispered into my ear. "You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for."

"You too." I smiled and hugged her back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my brother smile and nod. I mouthed a '_thanks' _and turned my attention back to my best friend.

"Mitsuko?" I whispered.

"Yes Haruko?"

"Happy birthday, thanks for being such a great friend," I said, squeezing her. She squeezed me back and pulled away, a tear of joy rolling down her cheek. Everyone clapped at our display and I smiled.

"Haruko?" She asked as everyone went back to what they were doing before I got up on stage and sang.

"Yes Mitsuko?" I raised an eyebrow at the brunette as we walked off the stage and out into the fresh, spring air.

"Thank you for being my best friend, forever," Mitsuko smiled. "Forever and always, right?"

I looked up at the sky and then back at her, nodding and smiling.

"Forever and always."

* * *

A/N: FIN! Hope you all enjoyed, and I hope you had an amazing birthday Aqua! I had fun writing this and I wanted to let you know that you are an awesome and amazing friend and I hope we can see each other one day.

Thanks for reading~!


End file.
